The Legacy of Thorn
by Zero the Powerhog
Summary: A new friend comes to Titans Tower and joins the team shortly after, but he acts different from the rest. He has dark secrets, and the only one that has a shot at getting him to open up is Raven. And soon, a new threat will come that threatens to wipe out the entire universe. Can the Titans stop this foe? RavenxOC pairing, rated M just to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: Gold Fire

Prologue: Gold Fire

Titans Tower, 11:55pm. A hush had fallen over the city. There weren't even any criminals active that night. Dr. Light, Slade, the Hive Five, all were done for the night.

The same was true for the team known as the Teen Titans. These are the members of the original team.

Robin, former sidekick of Batman and the leader of the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy, with the power to shape shift into any animal, be it prehistoric, land, sky or sea.

Raven, a mystic with a dark past and a darker personality.

Cyborg, the half human, half robot with a sonic cannon built into his arm and the most advanced technology you'll ever find.

And Starfire,a Tameranian girl possessing possibly greater strength than Superman, along with her signature Star Bolts.

These five had defied the forces of evil far too many times to count, even managing to bring down the Brotherhood of Evil with the help of other Titans. There was no one they couldn't beat.

But little did they know that a new threat was headed their way, a threat that would nearly destroy the Titans forever...

* * *

Inside a dark room in Titans Tower, a lone figure floated just above a bed in the back of the room. She floated in a cross-legged position, was wearing a blue cloak, and her skin was a grey color, and she constantly muttered three words in a steady rhythm.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep, but she couldn't figure out why. All she knew was that something didn't feel right. _Maybe it's the silence,_ she thought.

Not that she minded it being quiet. The fact was, recently crime had slowly started to decline, but the reasons for that were unclear. Raven shook her head and floated back down to the floor. The minute she touched the floor, though, the alarm went off. She looked up and rushed through the door, heading for the main lobby.

Beast Boy was the third to reach the lobby, followed closely by Raven and Starfire. Robin was already at the computer, bringing up the main screen.

Cyborg stood beside him. "Okay, who is it this time?" he asked. "Mumbo? Cinderblock? Plasmus?"

Robin shook his head as the screen focused enough so they could see. "No, it's no criminal," he replied. "Something's crashed near downtown." The screen switched to a camera that was close to the point of impact.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "There's someone in the center of that crater!" he said. "He could be injured. Titans, move!"

He and the others ran through the door, but Raven stopped and looked back at the screen. The person on the screen had a cloak similar to hers...

Beast Boy looked back at her. "Raven, come on!"

She looked back at him and headed through the door to catch up with them.

* * *

When the Titans got there, they saw the man unsteadily getting to his feet. Raven went over to him first, slowly with her hands up to show she didn't mean to harm him. The figure before her wore a cloak similar to hers, but his was a golden yellow. He also wore a gold T shirt under his cloak, which bore upon it a white Z on the front and a white Ω on the back, along with blue jeans, black gloves with small silver rings just above the wrist, white sneakers and a blue headband with a gold gem on the front. He also had around his neck a pendant with a blue gem in the center, and looked up at her with blue eyes, although his hood hid most of his face. On top of that, he had about the same body build as Aqualad, and his skin had a tinge of red in it.

He eyed Raven warily as she approached and, deciding he should meet her halfway, tried to take a step and fell forward, making Raven move quick to catch him. She could tell he was in no condition to move. "Easy," Robin said as he came next. "We're here to help you."

Then the man spoke. "Who...who are...you?"

The Titans gathered around him and Robin began to introduce them to him. "My name is Robin," he said. "These are my friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. We're a team known as the Teen Titans."

The person looked at each of them as Robin gestured towards each one, but then he cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. The pain was too much for him to take, and he passed out.

* * *

I awoke several hours later, and slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them again from the light. I kept my eyelids slightly open so my eyes could get used to the light. Once that was done I sat up with a groan of pain and looked around._ Where..am I?_

I was no longer in a crater in the middle of a city. Instead, I was on a soft bed, the kind you normally find in a hospital, in a long room with a huge monitor next to my bed. The next thing I noticed was that my cloak and headband were gone, and the scar across my left eye was exposed. I quickly covered it with my hand as I realized I wasn't alone. Someone was in the corner of the room, watching me. She had a cloak like mine, but hers was blue, and her hood was up as well. I remembered her as she approached. _That's the one who caught me when I fell. Isn't her name Raven?_

As she came closer, she looked at the monitor, which was currently displaying my vital signs, then looked back at me as she kept walking. She had an almost...solemn look in her eyes. When she finally reached me, I met her gaze with my right eye, still covering my left. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Take it easy," she said. "Your vital signs are stable, but you could still be injured."

I looked away. "Where am I? How did I get here? And where are my things?" I asked.

"This is Titans Tower, and my friend and I brought you here," Raven replied. "As for your headband, pendant and cloak, I'm not sure where they are."

"I need them," I said, getting off the bed with some difficulty. I started to walk with a limp towards the exit, but Raven stopped me.

"I can't let you go out there if you're injured," she said.

"I'll be fine," I replied, pushing past her and going through the door. Surprisingly, she was right there as the door opened. "What the hell?"

Raven looked rather annoyed, as did I. "You won't be able to find them," she replied.

I growled and roughly shoved her to the side. "You don't even know what I'm capable of, Raven," I said back. "I'll find them easily."

Raven looked very annoyed now, probably because she knew I had a point. She didn't get in my way again. I continued through different hallways for a while, following the trail of energy left behind by my pendant and headband. I came up to an intersection of hallways, and I raised an eyebrow. _The trails split off here into two different directions, _I thought. _I should go after my headband first. With that, I'll at least be able to cover this scar even if I don't have my cloak._

I went down the hallway to the left, following the trail until I reached a door with what looked like a black T on it. The doors slid open, and my eyes narrowed at the sight.

The room was a disaster area. Whoever slept in this room definitely didn't keep it clean. I looked around the room as I entered and immediately spotted someone admiring himself in the mirror, wearing MY CLOAK AND MY HEADBAND! A vein pulsed in my head. I was pissed as hell as I came up behind him. From the reflection in the mirror, this was the one they called Beast Boy.

As I approached, he noticed and slowly turned around to face me with a nervous grin. He could tell I was pissed. I looked down at him as I spoke. "You just signed your own death warrant," I said. He let out a scream as I lunged at him.

* * *

I heard the scream as I walked down the hallway, searching for him. I quickly made my way over to his room. Starfire was already there, and she was looking in horror at the scene before her. I joined her and couldn't help but be shocked. Robin and Cyborg soon joined us as well.

Beast Boy was laying on the ground, looking like he had just gone through hell and back, and the man I had been searching for was standing over him wearing his cloak and headband, glaring down at him. "The next time you take my things, you won't live to see your next birthday," he growled. "Do I make myself clear?" Beast Boy nodded like crazy and scurried over to us.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

He quickly composed himself again. "Your friend was foolish enough to take my attire," he replied. "No one takes my things. Not without my permission."

Cyborg raised his hand. "Um, does it count if we had to remove some of it to assess your injuries?" he asked.

He smiled. "I can let that slide," he replied, then narrowed his eyes on Starfire. "Are you wearing MY pendant?"

Starfire looked down and closed her eyes. "Beast Boy gave it to me," she said. "I thought it was a gift. I had no idea it was yours."

He glared at Beast Boy again, and he flinched and shunk back behind us. "You continued to make mischief by passing off another piece of attire to her?"

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy cried out. "I won't do it again, I swear!"

A vein pulsed in the man's head, but I immobilized him with my power before he could do anything. "You need to control your anger," I said.

"I do most of the time," he replied. "But this punk took all of my attire, even my weapons! And NOBODY touches my things without permission!"

That's when Robin decided to speak up. "Actually, about your weapons..." The man raised his head to look at Robin. "I had to confiscate them when you were brought in. Otherwise, security might have activated." The man paused, thinking for a moment.

"Alright," he said finally. "I am willing to forgive the one you call Beast Boy and the confiscation of my weapons. But I'll need all of my attire back immediately."

Robin nodded. "Let him go, Raven," he said. I released him from my power and he walked forward and bowed.

"I am sorry for the trouble I caused you all," he said. "As soon as I gather my things, I will be on my way." He walked over to Starfire and held his palm out to take the pendant, which Starfire reluctantly handed over. He then took off the hood, and to our surprise, we saw that he was covering his left eye with the side of his headband. He smiled and put the pendant over his neck, then pulled the hood over his head once again.

"Don't think you'll be going that easily," Robin said. "From what you did to Beast Boy, you could have some potential to become a Titan."

The man smirked. "Maybe I'll stick around for a while then," he replied. "Oh, right, I never introduced myself. My name is Thorn. It's nice to meet you all properly."

He was going to say more, but suddenly the alarm went off. Robin turned serious. "Trouble!"

* * *

A/N: I am sincerely sorry that I haven't posted anything for a long time. I've had major writer's block for a while, plus I just got really lazy with my posts. From now on I'll be posting on a weekly basis, until I catch up to my current Sonic story.

On another note, I will also be making a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fanfic, so look forward to that. Until then, I'll see you all later.

Zero signing off!


	2. Chapter 1: The Power Within

Chapter 1: The Power Within

A/N: Ok, first off, I really want to thank those who are following this story, and hope you'll continue to follow along as the story progresses. If you have any advice for me to improve my stories, be sure to leave a review down below. Also, I know I said I would be posting at least once a week, but I felt I just had to get this chapter out as fast as I could.

Also, I don't own Teen Titans, only Thorn.

_**Thorn's POV**_

I watched as the five raced through the hallways for a second before following them. I didn't know what kind of trouble there was, hell, I didn't even know WHAT this group did. All I knew was that they had saved my life, and it was my duty to repay them for saving me. Perhaps I could do this by helping them with their "trouble", as they put it.

I lost sight of them for a few seconds, until I saw the one called Beast Boy disappear through a door. I followed and found myself in what looked like a living room/kitchen/dining/computer room. And it was HUGE! The ceiling must've been ten feet above me! _They sure know how to live,_ I thought as I ran over to them. They were gathered around what appeared to be a couch in the shape of a half-circle, looking at a holo-screen on the huge window in the front of the room.

Robin looked over at me, then pointed up at the screen. It showed three figures that seemed to have broken into a high-security bank, and were currently stealing from one of the vaults. "That's Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth," Robin explained. "They're criminals, and we need to stop them. That's our duty."

"So, you and your team fight crime, huh?" I asked with a grin. "That just gives me an excuse to kick some ass. What're we waiting for?" I cracked my neck, getting all the kinks out. "Let's get going."

Robin nodded. "Let's move," he replied.

_**Robin's POV**_

When we finally got just outside the vault, we could see that the crime trio were still trying to grab as much stuff as they could. I could see Jinx shoveling jewels into a sack with her hand, while Mammoth was carrying a ton of gold bars in his own sack, and gathering more by the minute. The weird thing was, I couldn't see Gizmo anywhere. Thorn stepped into the vault, and then I was suddenly aware of a beeping sound above us.

That's when all hell broke loose.

A bomb placed above the vault door detonated, sending rubble from above the door crashing down and sealing off the entrance. I watched in horror as Thorn was engulfed in a cloud of dust as the rubble came down.

_**Thorn's POV**_

I whirled around as I heard the explosion above me, and immediately saw it falling towards me. My eyes narrowed, and instinct took over as I jumped away from the falling debris, landing deeper inside the vault. I looked at the blocked off exit and called out to the Titans. "Cyborg? Raven? Anyone there?"

Apparently, the ones known as Jinx and Mammoth heard my calls, turned around and saw me as I heard Robin yell through the masonry. "Thorn! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you guys?"

"We are unhurt," Starfire called. "We will try to get to you as quickly as we are able!"

I looked back at the two criminals. They were getting closer by the second. I grinned. "Better hurry quick," I called. "Otherwise I might hog all the fun." With that, I turned to face the two before me. "So, where's your little friend Gizmo?"

"Right here."

I looked up and moved out of the way just in time as a mechanical insectiod leg impaled the ground where I stood just a moment ago, joined by three more as the one named Gizmo loomed above me, leering down at me. My guess was that he was sticking to the ceiling from something so he could drop down on the Titans when they least expected it. "So, you're Gizmo," I said, then looked towards Jinx, then Mammoth. "The girl is Jinx, and this ugly brute is Mammoth, right?"

Jinx smiled and pointed her palm towards me, sending out waves of pink energy. I quickly rolled out of the way as the waves hit the ground where I was standing a second ago, and the ground crumbled underneath Gizmo, making him flail about in a panic before activating a jetpack from something on his back that looked like a metal disc. I dodged again as Mammoth took a swing at me, using my momentum to twirl behind him. I stuck out two fingers and grinned. "Hey Mammoth," I said as he turned around and looked at my fingers. "Take a reeeal close look at my hand, would ya?" As I said that, I jumped up and flicked my fingers into his face with a grin.

_**Robin's POV**_

I heard a yell of pain from the other side, and jumped back as Mammoth crashed right through the wreckage and sailed past us, going through three different walls before he finally stopped. Me and the other Titans looked through the Mammoth-shaped holes in the walls, all of us completely stunned. Cyborg was the one who spoke up. "Um...would somebody explain what just happened?"

I went back over towards the vault, and could see Thorn effortlessly evading every attack Jinx and Gizmo threw at him. It was like he wasn't even _trying_!

_This guy's good,_ I thought. _Let's see how far he can go._

_**Thorn's POV**_

I chuckled as I looked at the Titans' expressions, unconsciously dodging another wave of energy from Jinx as I drew my weapons, which were off at the moment. I quickly switched them on, and from the two silver tubes in my hands sprang blue beams in the shape of katanas. I looked at the airborn Gizmo and shot up into the air, and in one swift strike, severed his disc from his back and grabbing him from the air at the same time, cuffing his arms and legs and lowering him to the ground. I looked at the disc and sliced it in half with one of my beam katanas, then looked at Jinx as she sent five more waves of energy at me, which I nimbly dodged. I sped towards her at an incredible rate of speed, when a thought crossed my mind and I stopped right in front of her with a grin. She blushed madly as I gave her a teasing peck on the lips, then quickly backflipped away and pointed my palm towards her as a stream of golden flames erupted from my palm, engulfing her in a prison of fire.

By the time the Titans got to me, it was finished. I had caught Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo all on my own. I turned towards them with a grin. "Not bad, huh?" I asked.

Robin shook his head with a smile. "I can't believe how easily you beat them," he said. "You've definitely got what it takes to be a Teen Titan." He walked over to me and handed me what looked like a communicator with a white T on it. "Congratulations, Thorn. You're an honorary Teen Titan."

A/N: Well, there's chapter 1. Let me know what you thought of it. Also, after this, I'll start posting once a week.

I'll see you later!


	3. Chapter 2: Bonds

Chapter 2: Bonds

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story! As far as I can tell, I'm not gonna have writer's block with this one for a good long while, unlike my other in-progress stories. The stories I'm referring to are ones that I haven't posted on Fanfiction yet, just so you know.

And the usual disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only the character Thorn. Now on with the chapter!

_**Starfire's POV**_

How exciting! We had just gained a new member of the team! I smiled and laughed as I heard Cyborg yell out "Booyah! Welcome to the team!" when Robin handed Thorn his communicator. Thorn looked at the device and smiled as he clipped it to his belt, then looked at Raven, still wearing that smile. Raven seemed to smile back. We stayed there a while longer to make sure Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth were taken away. Jinx seemed to look back at Thorn as she was led into the vehicle, and I thought I saw her blush. I heard Thorn yawn, he must have been tired out from everything that had happened that day.

I then decided to speak up. "Friends, may we celebrate the addition of Thorn to our group?"

Thorn looked at me, clearly very tired. "You don't have to do that, really," he said. "Although I appreciate the fact that you want to celebrate my addition to the team, Starfire, I need my sleep. I've been through a lot in the last several hours."

Robin nodded. "We understand, Thorn," he said. "We'll get a room set up for you at Titans Tower as soon as we can. Until then, feel free to look around the tower."

_**Thorn's POV**_

A few minutes later, we were back in the tower, and I began to explore their home, which was technically my home now as well. I came across another door, with the same black T on it as Beast Boy's bedroom door, and knocked on the door. When there was no response, I opened the door a crack and peered inside. This was a very interesting room, and there was virtually no light inside. I walked in, letting my curiosity get the better of me. I took a few steps in, being careful not to touch anything, when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "What are you doing in my room?"

I turned my head slowly. Raven was standing in the doorway, and she looked pretty pissed.

I had heard from the others that Raven didn't like to be disturbed, and that she never let anyone into her room, but I had no idea where her room was until that moment. My eyes narrowed and I turned to face her, instantly realizing my mistake. "Oh, uh, this is y-your room?" I stammered. "I had no idea, honest. I've been exploring the tower, and I got a little curious. I had no idea this was your room. It's a nice room, really. It's a little dark, and kinda gothic, but overall nice."

Raven fumed and walked towards me as I rambled, but stopped short when I uttered those last two sentences. She raised an eyebrow. "You don't think it's creepy?"

I met her gaze. "Of course I don't," I replied. " If anything, this room tells me you've got some dark secrets locked away inside you. You're not the only one, Raven."

Raven looked away. "You don't understand," she said. "There are a lot of things that I don't want anyone to know..."

"Because you've never known someone with whom you can associate with," I replied. "You may not believe it, Raven, but we are very much alike."

She looked back at me. "How?" she asked.

I sighed. "It's not that difficult to see, but then again, I haven't revealed anything about my past yet," I said. "We both have very dark pasts, and back home, I was always isolated inside my room." I turned my back to her, closing my eyes. "No one ever went in there. Those who did never came back out. Nothing in there was to be messed with, as it mostly consisted of weapons, armor, ancient artifacts and powerful books...similar to this room, actually, except with many more weapons, armor and artifacts," I remarked, gesturing to the room before turning back to her with a smirk on my face. "What can I say? I'm a warrior."

Raven looked away. "That's only a few similarities," she said. "My father is-"

"Trigon, yeah, I know," I said, interrupting her. She looked back at me, clearly surprised. "That's as far as I'll go into my past, for it's all I'm willing to share right now. And before you ask, I heard about Trigon from Beast Boy. Gigantic, demonic red figure with four eyes, right?" Raven nodded. "Okay, just making sure I've got my information right. At any rate, I know you don't like people being in your room, so I won't stick around any longer." With that, I walked past her and back into the hallway, resuming my exploration of the tower. I could feel Raven's eyes watching me until I turned a corner.

_From what I know about the people of Azarath, she can't let her emotions get to her, otherwise she might lose control of her power,_ I thought. _But did I sense...no, it couldn't have been that._ I shook my head and kept moving.

_**Cyborg's POV**_

"We have to make him a room," Robin said.

I shook my head. "Robin, it's not that simple," I replied. "We don't even know what he might like. I mean, we only met him earlier today!"

"Well then, we'll let him decide how he wants it," Robin argued. "Let him have access to the controls when he gets here."

"Are you crazy, man?" I asked. "We don't even know if he can operate this stuff!"

I was, of course, reffering to the system we used to create new rooms. We used to make rooms the old fashioned way, but when the majority of the other Titans came to the Tower after the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, we had to come up with a new way to make rooms. The end result was what we call the Room Manager. With the new system, we can modify existing rooms and create new ones in Titans Tower in just a few minutes, where by hand would take a few days. Only Robin and I knew enough about how it worked to actually use it, though, since the process was pretty complex.

Just then I saw Thorn come into view, and he seemed to be in a good mood, since his smile was pretty big. He walked over to us and looked at me. "What's all the shouting about?" he asked.

"We're trying to set up your new room," I said. "Problem is, we don't know enough about you to make it how you would like. So, Robin proposed that we let you design it, but the system is pretty advanced."

Thorn gave me an inquisitive look. "Let me have a look," he said. I stepped out of the way and he walked up to the controls.

_**Thorn's POV**_

My eyes flew over the controls, taking in every little detail. _This is fairly advanced,_ I thought. _But I've seen more advanced programming._ My hands flew over the keyboard, inputting data at a rapid pace. I could feel Cyborg's eyes following my hands. I stopped and looked at him, and he looked very surprised. I turned away and chuckled softly as I continued entering data into the system.

When I was finished, I hit confirm and turned towards Robin and Cyborg, and heard machinery start to work behind me. It had only taken me about two minutes to enter in all of that data, and that was just for the basic layout of the room. I had previously retrieved most of my stuff from my room back home because, truth be told, even before I came to Titans Tower, I'd been planning on moving out of that place anyway, and had just started off until something hit me and made me crash just last night. That's when the Titans found me.

I shook my head, waking myself from my daydream as I heard the sounds of machinery stop. I turned back around and saw that a new door had appeared in front of me, with the word "Thorn" engraved above the black T. _Maybe I should make the door have a retinal scanner,_ I thought as I turned back to them. "Cyborg, is there any way to get a retinal scanner built into the door?" I asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I just added it more recently," he replied.

I smiled. "Perfect," I said, turning back to the console. I added in a little bit of data, and a retinal scanner appeared on the door, right at eye level with me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some stuff to put up." With that, I put my eye up to the scanner, and a few seconds later, my eye was registered in the system, the door slid open, and I walked inside as the door closed behind me.

I looked around with a big smile on my face and inhaled. "Ah, the sweet smell of a new home, and a new life as a Teen Titan," I said as I set down my bag and opened it.

A/N: Okay, this chapter was a bit tough to put together, but I think I managed it quite well. However, next chapter, things will REALLY heat up!


End file.
